Una Pelea Amistosa
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Dos amigas tienen una pelea en la que una deberá derrotar a la otra y así ganar. ¿Quién de ellas ganará?.
1. Chapter 1

Géneros: Acción, Amistad y Romance

Era Sábado 15 de Noviembre de 2014, el último día antes de algo muy esperado en toda la ciudad de Philadelphia y en todos los Estados Unidos.

\- Chicas, ya es mediodía, su entrenamiento terminó. - dijeron dos chicos.

Dos chicas terminan de entrenar al oírlos, ellos les dan botellas con agua y ellas beben lo suficiente para calmar su sed. Se mojan la cabeza y no hablan hasta que su respiración se normaliza. Ahora, una de ellas se acerca a la otra.

\- Blaze, ¿algún día pensaste que alguna vez decidiríamos pelear entre nosotras?.

\- No, Amy, ¿y tú?.

\- Tampoco. ¿Alguna vez te pregunté por qué elegiste que tu prima Honey fuese tu representante?.

\- No.

\- Te lo pregunto ahora.

\- Pues la única razón fue que no se me ocurrió nadie mejor y más confiable que ella para el trabajo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te pregunté por qué elegiste a Mighty como publicista?.

\- No, y si me lo preguntaras ahora, la razón fue porque mi prima me lo recomendó, pero a la vez me dijo que su mayor razón, era para estar con él siempre.

\- Veo que él aceptó vivir con todos nosotros y ser tu publicista solamente porque supo que eso le significaba terminar permanentemente con todos los límites de tiempo que antes tenía para verla y estar juntos.

\- Exactamente.

\- Y tú, Mighty, me doy cuenta de que también eres de los novios que siempre harían cualquier cosa por su novia.

\- Exactamente, Amy.

\- Sonic, Shadow, vengan a ayudarme con los guantes y las vendas.

\- Mighty, Honey Bee, vengan a quitarme los guantes y las vendas.

Ellos vienen inmediatamente a hacer lo que dicen.

\- ¿Qué nombre es "Honey Bee"?. - preguntó Amy confusa.

\- En realidad, es un apodo que yo le puse ayer.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste en algún lado?.

\- Sí, del video "Telephone" de Lady Gaga. Es el apodo con que ella le llamaba a Beyoncé.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era un apodo y no su nombre?.

\- Lo vimos en el Wikipedia del video.

\- Ah, bien. ¿Honey está de acuerdo con que le digas así?.

\- Sí. - dijeron las dos primas.

\- ¿Y Mighty?.

\- Sí. - dijeron los tres.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes vio ese video?.

\- Mighty y nosotras.

\- Honey, ¿dónde y cuándo vieron ese video?. - le preguntó Amy.

\- Ayer lo vimos en Youtube y ése fue el día en que Blaze comenzó a llamarme así.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron y en qué momento del día lo vieron?.

\- No se nos ocurrió decirte y fue después que terminó el entrenamiento de la mañana. - dijo Mighty.

\- ¿Se lo dijeron a Sonic, Silver o Shadow?.

\- No, tampoco se nos ocurrió. - dijo Blaze.

\- ¿Se lo dijeron a María?.

\- No.

\- ¿Y no se lo dijeron a Tails y Cosmo, o sí?.

\- Sí, a ellos sí, porque miraron el video después de nosotros tres y en un momento le llamé así a Honey estando ellos presentes.

\- ¿Me puedes contar cómo empezó?.

\- Cuando Lady Gaga le llamó por primera vez así a Beyoncé, sentí que me quedó gustando mucho, y ya que mi prima se llama "Honey", supe que ese apodo le quedaría muy bien a su nombre, así que cuando el video terminó, le dije lo de mi gusto, le pregunté si podía llamarle así para toda la vida y ella dijo que sí. También le pregunté a Mighty si estaba de acuerdo y también dijo que sí.

\- Ah, bien. Y, Honey, verdaderamente queda bien con tu nombre.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Tú le llamas así, Mighty?.

\- Sí, decidí que también usaría ese apodo cuando le hablara.

\- Honey, ¿tú le darías apodos a alguno de todos nosotros?.

\- No, no me interesa.

\- Ah, bueno, ¿y a alguno de ustedes dos le interesaría llamar por apodos a otro de nosotros?.

\- Tampoco me interesa, ¿y a ti?. - dijeron y le preguntaron Mighty y Blaze.

\- No, así que no me interesa llamar a Honey usando su apodo.

\- ¿Seguirás llamándome por mi nombre?.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sinceramente pienso que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que pudiera ocurrir que a alguien se le llame por un apodo usado en un video musical.

\- Sí, es cotidiano que la gente piense eso, María. En el caso de otros deportes, como el fútbol, a algunos jugadores les llaman por apodos que llevan su verdadero nombre.

\- Sí, como el caso del futbolista chileno Arturo Vidal.

Terminan de quitarles las vendas a ambas.

\- Justamente pensaba en él. Su nombre es "Arturo" y uno de sus apodos es "Rey Arturo", en referencia al rey Arturo de Inglaterra.

\- Exactamente bien dicho. También sinceramente, no imagino cómo pudieron conseguir ustedes, Amy y Blaze, que tantos de sus admiradores accedieran a no inventar especulaciones ni a ponerse a dar resultados inexistentes por adelantado a favor ni en contra de ninguna. En los casos de otros deportes, como por ejemplo el fútbol, a la gente le encanta dar y dar resultados inexistentes por adelantado sobre de qué formas y por cuántos goles ganará su equipo y que siempre sigan haciendo eso aunque a veces, su equipo pierde o empata, y especulan qué jugadores serán los que anoten los goles, casi siempre terminando todo eso en completa equivocación. Lo mismo pasa con casos diferentes, como los accidentes o los terremotos, entre otros ilimitados acontecimientos. En accidentes de uno u otro tipo, de avión, auto, o lo que sea, siempre se inventan indebidas especulaciones sobre cuánta gente murió, incluso antes de saberse con certeza y de forma confirmada si se comenzó a investigar cuánta pudo ser.

\- Tienes razón, María, la gente nunca aprende ni aprenderá a no especular. Hasta donde los diez sabemos, Amy y Blaze son las únicas personas en el mundo que han tenido éxito total en impedir que la gente invente especulaciones, porque ya sea en deportes, accidentes, asuntos de canciones o películas, romances de personas conocidas públicamente, o lo que sea, de toda la gente que tiene capacidad de inventar especulaciones, pareciera que nadie o casi nadie tiene la capacidad de acatar cuando una autoridad o alguien más pide que no se especule nada.

\- Una vez más, se me despertó el sentimiento de aversión total contra las especulaciones. - dijo Blaze.

\- Blaze, amorcito, sé que jamás te lo dije, pero yo también soy aversivo con las especulaciones.

\- Silver, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?.

\- Sencillamente no se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes también esa aversión?.

\- Desde la noticia en que escuché a un reportero contar de la especulación que se inventó de un segundo terremoto que se dijo que sucedería cuando vi en CNN la noticia del terremoto de inicios de Abril de este año en Chile.

\- Oh, sí, ahora que hablas de eso, recuerdo que a las 17:30 de la tarde del segundo día de ese mes, Honey y yo fuimos a una plaza por nuestra cita. Estábamos parados junto a un poste de luz al lado de uno de los caminos de la plaza, cerca de una banca en la que una mujer estaba sentada leyendo. A su lado, tenía una pequeña radio de pilas y oímos lo de la especulación que se inventó de ese segundo terremoto que por esa vez fue cierto en lugar de quedar como especulación mentirosa. - terminó de contar Mighty.

\- Cosmo, me gustaría que nos digas si tienes algo que decir sobre las especulaciones. - le pidió Honey.

\- Sí, tengo algo que decir. Les juro por Dios que si yo fuese admiradora de algún equipo de fútbol, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido volverme especuladora y hacer especulaciones de ningún tipo, y si algún reportero me preguntara de qué forma digo que gana mi equipo u otra pregunta por la que se dan los resultados inexistentes, yo les diría lo que siempre les digo para no dar especulaciones que sé que pueden terminar erradas. Todos ustedes han visto que en este caso del boxeo, es lo mismo. Desde que Amy y Blaze boxean, cuando los reporteros ven una oportunidad para hablarme, me preguntan de cuál forma digo yo que terminarán las peleas y quién ganará, y siempre lo hacen aunque siempre les contesto lo mismo. Ya han visto que a veces son los mismos reporteros de la pelea pasada u otra anterior a ésa, y siempre me hacen la misma pregunta aunque mi respuesta también siga siendo la misma. También quiero decir que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ser tan tonta como para inventar especulaciones de terremotos, accidentes, romances, ni nada de nada.

\- Mayormente no me importa, pero me gustaría que alguna vez se dejara de especular de forma voluntaria en lugar de ser porque alguien más lo pide. - dijo sinceramente Honey.

\- Lo mismo digo. Las especulaciones son inventadas de forma voluntaria, pero en cambio, no inventarlas pasa porque se pide ajenamente, en lugar de ser voluntario como también debería ser. - dijo Mighty.

\- Por parte de cualquiera es un hecho que los reporteros nunca cambiarían por nada del mundo. Nunca hacen esas mismas preguntas sólo porque quizás sea parte de su trabajo, sino porque debido a que es malamente cotidiano que la gente especule una y otra vez, los reporteros están permanente y malamente convencidos de que absolutamente el mundo completo especula, porque según ellos, a todos les gusta especular y jamás nadie se negaría a hacerlo. - terminó de decir María.

\- Comparto completamente lo que dijiste, María. - dijo su amiga Honey.

\- También yo. - dijeron todos.

\- Debido a esa mala cotidianidad y aunque sé que pueda estar equivocada, pareciera que somos los únicos seres vivientes en el mundo que llevan por naturaleza la voluntaria evasión de las especulaciones. - dijo Honey.

\- Sí, porque jamás vimos a nadie más evitar dar especulaciones. - dijo Mighty compartiendo lo que dijo ella.

\- Silver, ahora me iré a bañar, ¿así que tienes pensado algo para hacer hasta que debamos entrenar de nuevo?. - le preguntó Blaze.

\- Iré a ver mi dvd de la película "Día de la Independencia".

\- Amy, ¿Sonic y tú tienen alguna idea de qué hacer mientras descansamos?. - le preguntó Blaze.

\- No sé qué harán ellos, pero en este momento me bañaré también. - dijo Amy.

\- Yo me bañaré después de ella. - dijo Sonic.

\- Ah, bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Antes de ir a bañarnos, quiero decirte algo que nunca se me ocurrió decirle a ninguna de mis oponentes anteriores y que nunca le diría a nadie más. - dijo Amy.

\- ¿Y qué es?.

\- Cuando inicie la primera ronda, te dejaré golpearme primero.

La expresión de su amiga se volvió de asombro.

\- ¿Quieres que yo te golpee primero?.

\- Sí, por esta vez quiero que sea así, y más que nada, te doy esa libertad porque somos amigas.

Hizo sonreír a Blaze.

\- ¿Debo agradecerte?.

\- No es necesario. Y lo segundo que te digo, es que si me derrotas, jamás querría ninguna revancha, porque nunca seré de las boxeadoras que no saben aceptar una derrota y a veces piden una revancha aunque no la obtengan porque pierden de nuevo o porque no se la conceden. En lugar de pelear contigo por querer derrotarte, sólo quiero pelear contigo por amistad.

\- Ay, Amy, jamás me hubiera imaginado que una boxeadora dijera algo como eso. Y me estaba guardando esto para el momento de la pelea, pero me has motivado a decírtelo ahora. También quiero pelear contigo por amistad en lugar de ser por ganar tu título de campeona y también digo que jamás voy a querer ninguna revancha si me derrotas, porque aceptaré mi derrota y nunca seré de las boxeadoras que quieren revancha cuando pierden. Aunque me hubieras dicho que estás de acuerdo en que esta pelea sea para darme tu título de campeona en caso de que yo gane, prefiero no ser yo la que se quede con tu título.

Ambas se sonríen mutuamente.

\- Sinceramente no puedo ni querría esconder la felicidad que su amistad me hace sentir. Estoy contenta por verlas expresándose su amistad otra vez. ¿Tú no, Tails?. - dijo y preguntó Cosmo.

\- Sí, mi preciosa, también estoy tan contento como tú. La amistad siempre será uno de los valores que más me gustarán, al mismo tiempo que el amor será el sentimiento que más me gustará por siempre.

Ahora, Amy le dirige la mirada a Sonic y Blaze a Silver.

\- Sonic, me gustaría mucho pedirte que vayamos a una cita después del entrenamiento de la tarde.

\- Con mucho gusto, mi linda rosa.

\- Gracias.

Sonic le acarició la mejilla izquierda y se dieron un beso en sus bocas.

\- Shadow, lo mismo te quiero pedir. - le dijo María.

\- Y yo te digo que acepto con todo gusto.

\- Gracias.

Él le acarició la mejilla izquierda y se dieron un beso en sus bocas.

\- Lo mismo quiero yo, Silver. - le dijo Blaze.

\- Claro que sí, dulzura.

\- Gracias.

Él le acarició la mejilla izquierda y se dieron un beso en sus bocas.

\- Mighty, quiero tener otra cita después del entrenamiento de la tarde. - le dijo Honey.

\- Claro que sí, mi gatita bonita.

\- Gracias.

Él le acarició la mejilla izquierda y se dieron un beso en sus bocas.

\- Te pido que salgamos a una cita, Tails. - le pidió Cosmo.

\- Claro que sí, Cosmo.

\- Gracias.

Él le acarició la mejilla izquierda y se dieron un beso en sus bocas.

\- Gracias por aceptar, mi sol de amor. - agradecieron todas las chicas.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi dulce estrella. - dijeron todos sus chicos.

Cada chico besó a su respectiva novia una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Cosmo, ¿hay algo que ahora harás?.

\- En pocos minutos pasarán por el TNT la película "¿Quién Engañó a Roger Rabbit?", así que la veré, y antes de que volvamos de nuestra cita, quiero que compremos un pendrive de los que tienen más espacio, para que yo descargue películas de Internet y las pase por Windows Movie Maker para introducirlas al pendrive y enchufarlo a nuestra televisión para verlas siempre que quiera.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Tienes pensado qué películas quieres?.

\- Sí, antes de desayunar hoy, hice una lista de las películas que quiero. La tengo aquí.

Saca la lista y se la muestra.

" _Los Fantasmas de Scrooge", "Nanny McPhee: La Nana Mágica" de 2005, "King Kong" de 2005, "Godzilla" de 1998, "Día de la Independencia", "Matilda", "Maléfica", "Parque Jurásico 1 y 3", "Los Otros", "Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción", "La Momia" de 1999, "El Día Después de Mañana", "El Ataque de las Arañas", "¿Quién Engañó a Roger Rabbit?", "Kung Fu Panda" de 2008, "Kung Fu Panda: Los Secretos de los Cinco Furiosos", "Kung Fu Panda: El Festival de Invierno", "Terminator 1", "Terminator 2" y "Terminator 3", "Scooby Doo y la Persecución Cibernética", la película "Scooby Doo" que es ésa en la que la pandilla de Scooby va al parque de Horripilandia, "El Club de los Villanos de Mickey y sus Amigos" y "Gattaca"._

\- De acuerdo. ¿No anotaste más?.

\- No.

Se dieron un beso en la boca.

\- No te aseguro que jamás olvidaré ni un poco de lo que me enseñaste de descargar películas, pero en caso de que alguna vez pase, te diré que una vez más repasemos lo que me enseñaste, para que de esa forma pueda recordar lo que olvidé. - dijo ella.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y sabes una cosa?, si alguna vez yo muriera y tú todavía no, me quedaré en este mundo para seguir viviendo contigo, seguir expresándonos nuestro amor, aunque fuera en forma simbólica si es que así fuera por ser un fantasma, y para seguir ayudándote a recordar en caso de que necesites ayuda porque se te olvide algo.

\- Gracias, precioso.

Ella le dio un beso instantáneo.

\- Que sea largo, amorcito. - le pidió él.

Ella entendió, asintió con la cabeza y se dieron otro beso que duró treinta segundos.

\- Tails, hay algo que quiero que hagas por nosotros tres. - dijo Blaze.

Él la miró apenas la escuchó.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Como ustedes son los únicos que saben descargar, ¿puedes comprarnos un pendrive de los de más espacio y mañana puedes descargarnos algunos videos musicales de Lady Gaga?.

\- Sí, con mucho gusto.

\- Dime cuáles y lo anotaré, también traje la lapicera con que anoté las películas. - dijo Cosmo.

Sacó la lapicera.

\- Bien, te los diré uno por uno y tú di "Ya" cuando lo hayas anotado, para no apurarte con la anotación. - le dijo comprensivamente.

\- Gracias. ¿Cuáles son?.

Se las dijo lentamente una por una, las cuales fueron "Bad Romance", "Judas", "Fashion" de 2007, "G.U.Y.", "Bloody Mary", "Dance in the Dark", "Alejandro", "Telephone", "Paparazzi", "Love Game", "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", "Hair", "Americano", "Marry The Night", "Applause", "Venus", "Aura", "Do What U Want", "Monster" y "Paper Gangsta".

\- Ya anoté todas.

\- Gracias. ¿Lo harás, Tails?.

\- Sí, por Cosmo, por ti y por todos siempre haría cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias, bonito. - agradecieron los nueve.

\- Algunas de esas canciones no tienen video musical, así que les servirá buscar videos que muestren la letra en la pantalla.

\- A veces hacen los videos más largos que las canciones, así que a los más largos les quitaré la duración sobrante con Movie Maker para que duren lo mismo que las canciones.

\- Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Más tarde entrenaron nuevamente y su día avanzó con toda calma y felicidad, hasta que habiendo llegado las seis de la tarde, todos los chicos tomaron sus celulares y mochilas en las que metieron un total de cuatro bolsas llenas de quinientos mil dólares, que juntas, hacían un total de dos millones de dólares, metieron los celulares en las mochilas y fueron a sus citas en lugares diferentes de la ciudad. Sonic y Amy fueron a la plaza donde Mighty y Honey estuvieron, Silver y Blaze fueron a otra plaza, Mighty y Honey fueron al cine, Shadow y María pasearon antes de ir a un restaurante, y Tails y Cosmo fueron a una caminata antes de comprar los pendrives. Ahora mismo, Sonic y Amy iban caminando por uno de los caminos.

\- ¿Mighty te dijo que ésta es la plaza donde estuvieron él y Honey cuando escucharon esa noticia?. - le preguntó Sonic.

\- Sí, ¿y te lo dijo a ti?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Nos podemos sentar ahí?.

\- Claro.

Se sentaron en una banca.

\- Te amo, Sonic.

\- También yo a ti.

\- Cuando estamos juntos otra vez después de mis peleas, no siento más que tu lindo corazón, oyéndolo hablarte cada instante, pidiéndote besarme otra vez. Eres luz, luz de amor. Estoy ciega, ciega de amor. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida separarme de ti y que elija que yo tenga otro novio más que tú. Porque yo soy tu dama y tú eres mi hombre. Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer, dondequiera que estés, amor, contigo estaré. Tú eres el único novio que deseo. Y eres el único al que le entrego mi corazón. Y siempre será así. La fuerza del amor nos unió y siempre permaneceré eternamente agradecida porque eso sucediera. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

Él entrecerró los ojos, ella también, él puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Si en toda mi vida sólo pudiera decir una sola oración, sería "Te amo, Amy", y te la diría solamente a ti, porque siempre serás la única rosa blanca que ilumine mi camino y me lleve al sendero luminoso del amor. No necesito prometerte ni jurarte de ninguna manera que jamás me enamoraré de nadie más y que jamás te seré infiel con nadie, porque sé que así será siempre. Así lo tengo previsto y siempre lo mantendré así.

La cercanía era tal, que inmediatamente se besaron en sus bellas bocas por quince segundos.

\- Mi hermosa rosa blanca, siempre serás la única chica a la que le entregue mi corazón.

\- Tú siempre serás el único que yo quiera como mi único y eterno novio, mi zafiro azul. Siempre serás el único y eterno dueño de mi corazón. Jamás le daré mi corazón a nadie más, y si alguien más me quisiera como novia, deberá buscar otra, porque a mí jamás me encontrará, sin importar cuánto se esfuerce. Mi corazón seguirá latiendo por ti durante toda mi vida. Nadie matará ni obtendrá mi amor por ti. Mis ojos sólo te miran a ti, mi corazón sólo te sigue a ti y así seguirá siendo siempre.

\- Seguiré amándote sin importar nada. No importa si pierdes con Blaze, no importa si pierdes alguna otra pelea, porque yo siempre te amaré interminablemente, sin importar qué impedimento haya. Si tuviera que luchar por ganarme tu amor, con mucho gusto lo haría, sin importar cuál y cómo sea el desafío, cuándo sea, dónde sea y qué tan difícil me sea ganar tu amor. Si tuviera que aprender a amarte, con gusto aceptaría intentarlo y lo seguiría intentando hasta finalmente perfeccionar todo mi aprendizaje. Jamás le entregaré mi corazón a nadie, no importa lo bonita que otra chica pueda ser, porque yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Se apegaron más, cerraron los ojos y se dieron un silencioso beso tras otro durante quince segundos.

\- No importa que el destino decida separarme de ti y no importa cuánto se esfuerce por hacerlo, porque jamás le funcionará. Ni siquiera me separaría de ti matándome, porque si muero antes que tú, me quedaré en este mundo hasta que tú mueras y estemos juntos de nuevo. Y si muriera antes que tú, hasta tu momento de muerte te daría todos los momentos amorosos que siempre te seguiré dando interminablemente mientras estamos vivos. Te seguiría dando momentos amorosos como si siguiera viva.

\- Gracias, mi preciosa. Y yo siempre haría lo mismo si soy el que muere primero.

\- Gracias, mi amado.

\- Estos lazos de amor que me unen a ti jamás se romperán.

\- Son esos lazos que nos llegan a mover y no hay fuerza que los pueda ya romper. Somos una unidad, no nos podrán vencer. Cuando algo venga mal, apóyate en mi ser. Lazos que unen vidas, lazos que dan amor. Son esos lazos siempre los que nos darán la unión. Con fuerza lucharemos por nuestros sueños de amor. Teniendo estos lazos juntos, estaremos. Me llenas de amor, conoces mi corazón. Siempre estás ahí cuando no puedo más.

\- Siempre estaré donde tú me necesites y siempre mantendré a tu corazón lleno de amor. Ese amor es de los que nacen para vivir eternamente. Antes de ti, jamás tuve a nadie más, y ahora que te tengo, menos tendré a otra. Ninguna otra chica se compararía a ti y ninguna logrará jamás parecerse a ti sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

\- Lo mismo digo yo.

\- Entonces quiero oírte decirlo.

\- Siempre estaré donde tú me necesites y siempre mantendré a tu corazón lleno de amor. Ese amor es de los que nacen para vivir eternamente. Antes de ti, jamás tuve a nadie más, y ahora que te tengo, menos tendré a otro. Ningún otro chico se compararía a ti y ninguno logrará jamás parecerse a ti sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias también.

\- ¿Quieres un cono de helado?. - le ofreció él.

\- Por mí está bien. ¿Y tú?.

\- También.

\- ¿Dónde lo compraremos?.

\- En la heladería que está a dos calles de aquí.

\- De acuerdo.

Se pararon, se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se encaminaron a la heladería.

\- ¿Tienes pensado de qué sabor quieres tu helado?. - le preguntó él.

\- Primero quiero ver de cuáles tienen.

\- Bueno. ¿Y pago yo o pagas tú?.

\- Yo pago por los dos.

\- De acuerdo.

Dejaron de hablar por el resto del momento y en poquitos minutos llegaron.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. - saludaron a un heladero.

\- Buenas tardes, jóvenes. ¿Quieren un helado?.

\- Sí. - dijeron ambos.

\- Aquí tenemos variedades diferentes que acaban de llegar. Ustedes elijan cuáles llevarán.

Los novios miraron los letreros que decían "Mora", "Frambuesa", "Uva", "Manzana", "Chocolate", "Chocolate bicolor", "Naranja", "Fresa", "Ciruela" y "Chirimoya Alegre".

\- Quiero el de chirimoya alegre. - dijo Amy.

\- También yo.

El heladero toma un cono, le pone de ese helado, hace lo mismo con otro y Sonic los recibe.

\- ¿Cuánto es por los dos?.

\- Veinte dólares.

Amy le pasa el dinero.

\- Gracias. - agradecieron.

\- Por nada. Son los primeros en comprar de ese sabor.

\- Ah, con razón estaba entero. Adiós, señor. - se despidió Sonic.

\- Adiós.

\- Adiós. - se despidió el heladero.

Él le pasa su helado y vuelven a la banca.

\- Sonic, quiero pedirte algo.

\- Adelante.

\- Quiero que comamos nuestros helados con nuestros brazos entrelazados.

\- De acuerdo, mi hermosa.

Entrelazaron los brazos con que sostienen los helados y así se los comieron. Reinician su conversación una vez que se los terminan.

\- Amor, sé que no te dije esto jamás, pero te agradezco que jamás fueses ni te volvieras de los novios que dejan que los celos les enfermen la mente volviéndolos obsesivamente posesivos como si sus novias fuesen en verdad algo tan valioso a lo que nadie se puede acercar y que nadie debe tocar.

\- Por nada, hermosa rosa, y por nada del mundo se me hubiera ocurrido ponerme celoso de nadie, ni siquiera con Shadow, ni con Silver, ni Mighty, ni Tails, y nunca hubiera dejado que esos celos me hicieran lo mismo. Esos novios posesivos hacen el loco y se ponen en ridículo a sí mismos con volverse así, porque ni siquiera tienen motivos para volverse así. Que alguien más les diga algo lindo a sus novias, se acerque a ellas para hablarles, hacerles una caricia o que siquiera les pregunte a ellas o a sus novios cómo están, no es motivo para ponerse enfermiza y estúpidamente celosos como si alguien tuviera la intención de arrebatarles a sus novias. Yo estoy enemistado con esos malvados celos y con esa clase de novios, así que nunca seré como ellos. No seré jamás de los que dejan que los celos les enfermen la mente, y que por quedar así, llegan tan lejos con cuidar a sus novias, que incluso las dejan feas mordiéndoles el cuello para dar a todo el mundo esa innecesaria y estúpida señal de que nunca se deben acercar a ellas ni tocarlas. Siendo así de innecesaria y estúpidamente protectores con sus novias, son casi como los guardaespaldas de un presidente, lo cual no debería ser jamás. Jamás tendría motivos para ser estúpidamente posesivo contigo, y si los tuviera, siempre me opondría a serlo. Jamás te haré nada que arruine tu belleza.

Al acabar de hablar, ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó.

\- Ay, Dios mío, muchas gracias, mi corazón.

\- De nada, lindura.

\- Y yo no seré jamás de las novias que por una u otra razón, se ponen celosas de otras mujeres. Por ejemplo, si felicitaras a Blaze por ganarme, jamás me pondré celosa de ella por eso, porque no es un motivo, solamente sería una excusa inválida. En lugar de ser estúpidamente celosa, sería inteligentemente comprensiva.

\- Gracias, amor.

\- Por nada, dulzura. ¿Alguna vez te negarías a darme algo que yo quiera?.

\- No, yo por nada del mundo te diría que no.

\- Gracias.

Se besaron largamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras tanto, Silver y Blaze ya llegaron a esa otra plaza que estaba más lejos de la casa. Se encontraban sentados en una banca.

\- Te amo, mi hermosa. Siempre te seguiré amando sin importarme que alguien se opusiera. Jamás te dejaré por nadie más.

\- Yo nunca te dejaría de amar y no tengo motivos para oponerme a ser tu novia, y si los tuviera, me opondría a esa oposición.

\- Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que existiera la oposición a otra oposición.

\- Sí, es común que no se conozca ese tipo de oposición. También te agradezco que nunca fueses de esos novios que se dejan dominar estúpida y ridículamente por los celos idiotas que los hacen volverse idiotamente posesivos con sus novias, al punto en que hacen el ridículo y loco dejándolas feas mordiéndoles el cuello para dar a todo el mundo la señal estúpida de que nunca se les deben acercar, como si ellas verdaderamente fuesen algo que deben y necesitan proteger de esa forma tan tontamente obsesiva, como si ellas fueran el presidente nacional y ellos los guardaespaldas.

\- Tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido nunca ponerme así. Esos novios son unos completos estúpidos al dejar que esos malvados celos los dominen, porque si se vuelven así de innecesaria y estúpidamente protectores, es que los celos les enfermaron la mente, haciéndoles pensar que está bien ser así de protector, cuando es al revés. Toda opinión negativa que tengas en contra de ese tipo de novios y celos enfermizos, yo siempre la compartiré por completo.

\- Gracias. Te quiero expresar mi gratitud con un beso, uno largo.

Él le asintió con la cabeza, juntaron aire por completo, cerraron los ojos lentamente y se dieron un beso que llegó a durar treinta segundos hasta que se separaron para respirar.

\- También te doy las "gracias" porque nunca fuiste de las novias que a veces se ponen celosas de que otras chicas o mujeres se acerquen a sus parejas por una u otra cosa, porque nunca me gustaría ver que te pongas celosa de Amy ni de ninguna de ellas.

\- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerme celosa de ellas ni dejar que esos celos injustificados me dominaran, porque si dejara que me dominen, se me enfermaría la mente de forma estúpida por una inválida y tonta excusa, y yo nunca permitiré eso. Nunca seré de las novias que por ver a su novio besando a otra chica en una mano o una mejilla, o que por verlo abrazándola, hablando o bailando con ella, piensan que él está siéndole infiel o sienten celos naturales, y que por tanto, se sienten celosas como si existiera una verdadera justificación para sentirse así, cuando ver a su novio o esposo dándole esos gestos de cortesía a otra mujer no es ninguna razón para estar celosa. Yo nunca pensaría ni de broma que tú me serías infiel. Y si Amy me derrotara y tú la felicitas por eso, yo nunca me pondría celosa de ella, ni por eso ni por nada, porque nunca seré de las chicas que por cosas así se ponen celosas de sus propias amigas, aún cuando son sus mejores amigas.

\- Sí, yo ya sabía de antemano que tú nunca estarías celosa de ella ni de ninguna de las demás, pero igualmente te agradezco que tú misma me lo confirmes.

\- De nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Y mientras tanto, con Tails y Cosmo...

\- Quiero algo más antes de comprar los pendrives. - le dijo Tails.

\- Lo que quieras, mi cielito lindo, ¿qué es?.

\- Que vayamos al cine a mirar una película de la que me enteré que se estrenó la semana pasada, una llamada "El Cielo del Amor Perfecto y Eterno".

\- Con ese nombre sé que es romántica.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Supiste algo de ella, algo como la duración por lo menos?.

\- Sí, supe la duración, pero solamente eso.

\- No hay problema, sólo pregunto por la duración.

\- Bueno, la película dura una hora y media.

\- Bien. De curiosa pregunto, ¿quieres comer de las rosetas que venden ahí?.

\- No, la última vez que fuimos al cine y compramos rosetas, no me gustaron para nada por el poco endulzante que les ponen.

\- Ah, bueno.

\- ¿Tú quieres rosetas?.

\- No, y no por su poco endulzante, sino porque las rosetas como ésas no me interesan.

\- Ah, bueno.

\- Vamos a ver si hay algún cine que todavía no esté enseñándola.

\- Sí, vamos ya.

La tomó de la mano y fueron al primer cine que encontraron.

\- Cosmo, mira la hora en mi celular.

Su amada abrió la mochila y sacó el celular, lo encendió y vio que eran las 18:20, así que lo apagó, lo guardó y cerró la mochila.

\- ¿Lo apagaste?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué hora es?.

\- Las seis veinte.

Miraron el cartel que decía que empezaba a las 18:30, pasaron a la taquilla, pidieron boletos dando el nombre de la película elegida y entraron para salir luego de una hora y media. Finalmente fueron a comprar los pendrives y se fueron a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

En tanto, Mighty y Honey estuvieron en el cine mirando la película "Rocky 2". Una vez que salieron del cine, se fueron al centro comercial, llegando allí después de diez minutos.

\- Mighty, ¿podemos ir al patio de comidas a comprar una bebida?.

\- Claro que sí, amorcito, ¿por qué?.

\- Estoy empezando a sentirme sedienta.

\- Está bien, amor.

Llegaron al patio de comidas, se ubicaron en un puesto donde sólo había dos personas antes que ellos. Llegado el momento, pidieron una bebida, Mighty pagó y se fueron a la calle de nuevo.

\- Gracias, hermoso.

\- De nada, preciosa.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé?.

\- No, gracias, hubiera comprado una para mí si quisiera, pero no.

Bebió unos tragos más.

\- ¿Por qué la pediste con hielo?.

Dejó de beber para responder.

\- No tengo más razón que porque sencillamente la quise así.

Tres minutos más tarde, llegaron a un parque de juegos infantiles. Vieron una banca y se sentaron ahí.

\- Mi parte favorita de mi vida y la que considero como la mejor, es cuando tú y yo nos enamoramos. ¿Y tú tienes algún favoritismo por alguna parte de tu vida?.

Dejó de beber.

\- Sí, mi parte favorita fue cuando nos enamoramos. Considero esa parte de mi vida como la mejor.

\- Nunca olvidaré los días en que yo jugaba en esos juegos cuando era niño. Creo que la mejor parte de mi infancia, fue cuando venía a estos juegos. Y considero que mi infancia fue la segunda mejor parte de mi vida.

\- Y yo nunca olvidaré cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el que dio el inicio a nuestra relación.

\- Tampoco yo.

Bebió lo que le quedaba, fue a botar el vaso en un basurero muy cercano y volvió con su amado.

\- Amor, ¿hay alguna bebida por la que tengas favoritismo?. - le preguntó él a ella.

\- Sí, tengo favoritismo por la bebida de naranja que acabo de beber. ¿Y tú?.

\- No.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- Si yo tuviese que elegir entre irme contigo o irme sola a otra ciudad u otro país, ya sea por algún tiempo o por toda mi vida, elegiría irme contigo.

Él también entrecerró los ojos.

\- Si yo tuviera que elegir entre recibir tu amor o sentir soledad, elegiría recibir tu amor.

Dicho eso, se apegaron abrazándose, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en sus bocas durante veinticinco hermosos segundos. Rompieron el beso, pero no el abrazo, y se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Mi amor, te agradezco que nunca fueses de los novios que dejan que los malvados celos les enfermen la mente, al punto de volverse obsesiva y estúpidamente posesivos y protectores con sus novias, como si alguien se las fuese a quitar.

\- Yo nunca sería tan tonto como para volverme como esa clase estúpida de novios. Odio que se pongan así, y lo que más odio, es que las dejen feas mordiéndoles el cuello para dar a todo el mundo la innecesaria y estúpidamente tonta señal de que no se pueden acercar a sus novias, como si ellas fueran presidenta nacional y ellos los guardaespaldas. Siempre odié que los chicos se pongan así, sinceramente porque ni siquiera tienen motivos para ponerse así de tontamente celosos. Es una completa estupidez volverse posesivo con las novias como si existiera una justificación, cuando no existe ninguna.

\- Sí, lo mismo digo yo.


	9. Chapter 9

En tanto, con Shadow y María...

\- María, ¿por qué se te ocurrió este paseo de dos horas antes de ir al restaurante?.

\- Porque como no nos sentíamos muy hambrientos, pensé que un paseo de toda esa duración nos daría más hambre a ambos.

\- Entonces considero como buena tu idea, porque así como te dije cuando salimos, yo en verdad no tenía mucha hambre, y ahora siento más necesidad de comer.

\- Igual yo, pero si te hubieses sentido con más hambre, igualmente habría ido al restaurante inmediatamente.

\- ¿Aunque no te sintieras muy hambrienta?.

\- Sí, así es.

\- María, no me parece bien que comas si no tienes hambre.

\- Sé que no está bien, pero yo no te haría esperar si quieres comer. Pongo tus deseos sobre los míos y siempre lo haría.

Él sonrió.

\- Entonces gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Lo mismo haría yo por ti.

\- Gracias, mi dulcecito.

\- De nada, caramelito.

Se dieron un beso.

\- ¿Entonces vamos al restaurante ahora?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguno en específico?.

\- Prefiero darte esa elección a ti.

\- Bueno, gracias. Comenzaré a pensar.

Comenzó a pensar en varios de los restaurantes a los que fueron en ocasiones anteriores. Todos eran buenos, algunos mejores que otros y casi todos de distintas épocas.

\- Perdona si te impaciento, es que todavía no me decido, porque varios de ellos son decisiones igual de buenas.

\- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo.

Siguió pensando durante dos minutos hasta que por fin tomó una decisión.

\- Ya decidí, y nuevamente te pido perdón por la demora.

Ella le acaricia la mejilla izquierda mientras le habla.

\- No te preocupes, mi niño, es difícil elegir entre diferentes opciones que no parecen mejores que otras y sucede igual cuando se trata de restaurantes que a uno le gustan mucho.

\- Gracias por tu bella comprensión, mi amorcito.

\- De nada, corazón. Entonces, ¿por cuál decidiste?.

\- Por el llamado "Noche del Destino".

\- "Noche del Destino", el que fue fundado en 1922.

\- El mismo.

\- Que bien, entonces vamos allá.

\- Sí, vamos.

Shadow abrió la mochila, sacó una de las bolsas, se la colocó de nuevo y tomaron el taxi hasta llegar al restaurante en quince minutos.

\- ¿Cuánto es?. - le preguntó Shadow al conductor.

\- 72 dólares.

Tomó los billetes y le pagó.

\- Gracias. - agradecieron los novios.

Salieron de ahí, metió la bolsa a su mochila y entraron al restaurante. Había mucha gente, pero todavía había lugares.

\- ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?. - le preguntó ella.

\- Junto a la ventana.

\- De acuerdo.

Se dieron un beso en la boca y se sentaron allí, en una que como todas las mesas, tenía el conjunto esencial para una comida de restaurante, aceite, vinagre, sal y pimienta. A los pocos momentos llegó un mesero.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. - lo saludaron.

\- Aquí tienen su menú.

Les pasó las cartas y se retiró. Ellos miraron sus opciones, una buena parte eran comidas que ellos ya conocían. Shadow miró a su novia y ésta ya tenía su menú en la mesa. Continuó mirando el suyo por unos segundos, hasta que lo decidió.

\- Ya lo decidí. - dijo él.

\- También yo.

En medio minuto, el mesero volvió.

\- ¿Se decidieron?.

\- Sí. - dijeron.

Sacó una hoja y una lapicera para anotar su pedido.

\- ¿Qué desean?.

\- Para mí quiero tallarines con siete brócolis. - dijo Shadow.

Lo anotó.

\- ¿Y usted, señorita?.

\- Dos filetes de atún blanco con guacamole molido encima y maíz.

Lo anotó también.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber?.

\- Yo no, gracias. - dijo él.

\- Yo tampoco, gracias. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Y quieren que les traiga condimentos?.

\- Yo no, gracias. - dijo él.

\- Yo sí, una mayonesa por favor. - dijo María.

Lo anotó.

\- Les traigo todo en seguida.

Se fue para volver en menos de cinco minutos con una bandeja en la que traía todo.

\- Aquí tienen.

\- Gracias. - agradecieron ambos sonriendo.

Les sirvió y se fue, María tomó la botella de aceite, le puso a su comida, luego le echó sal, luego mayonesa y comenzó a comer. Shadow también le puso aceite y sal y empezó a comer. No hablaron nada mientras comieron. Terminaron luego de algunos minutos, pero Shadow hizo algo más antes de llamar al mesero. Tomó la mochila, sacó dos bolsas y puso los quinientos mil dólares de una en la otra, dejando el dinero en un millón de dólares.

\- ¿Le darás todo eso de propina al mesero?. - le preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo a María sonreír. Ahora, él miró a todas partes hasta que vio al mesero y levantó la mano para llamarlo.

\- ¿Nos trae la cuenta?. - preguntó él.

\- Claro, señor.

Se fue y regresó poniéndola en la mesa para irse con los platos y la mayonesa.

\- ¿Cuánto nos salió?. - preguntó su novia.

\- 3.500 dólares.

Abrió otra bolsa, tomó el dinero exacto y lo dejó allí, pero no se levantó.

\- Esperemos a que vuelva. - dijo él.

\- No iba a pararme sin antes ver lo que harás.

El mesero volvió, Shadow le dio la cuenta con el pago y al mismo tiempo la bolsa de propina.

\- ¿Por qué me da una bolsa, señor?.

\- Es su propina, un millón de dólares. - dijo Shadow.

El mesero se quedó como estatua por un momento, obviamente por toda la impresión que le dio que Shadow fuese notoriamente tan generoso. Reaccionó en segundos, teniendo como primera reacción sonreírle agradecidamente.

\- Muchas gracias.

Le extendió la mano y Shadow le correspondió, le dio la mano a María también y se retiró. Shadow cerró la mochila, se la puso y se fueron.

\- Todos se enorgullecerán de ti cuando lo sepan. Fue lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida.

\- ¿Mejor que convertirme en tu novio o eso no?.

\- Sí, incluso mejor que eso. Quizá otra chica no diga eso, pero yo sí.

\- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que una chica dijera algo como eso.

\- Sí, son de las cosas que uno jamás se imaginaría hasta oírlo por sí mismo.

Una vez que todos volvieron a casa, las chicas dijeron una por una, abierta y voluntariamente lo que hablaron con sus respectivos novios. A cada uno de todos les gustó ver que también compartían la misma opinión, igual que las que siempre han compartido en su vida entre los diez. María contó de la millonaria propina y todos le felicitaron a su novio ese acto tan humanitario.


	10. Chapter 10

El siguiente día también avanzó con calma, hasta que faltaron quince minutos para la hora de ir al Spectrum.

\- Amy, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de esa pelea. - dijo Blaze.

Amy le asintió con la cabeza.

\- Contigo seré más cuidadosa con los golpes que te dé. Eso significa que solamente voy a golpearte en las sienes, no te golpearé el estómago, y sobretodo, la cara, porque de consciencia me sentiría inmensamente mal si te llegase a lastimar un ojo o si te rompiera la nariz como lo hacen otras boxeadoras, y si lo hiciera, ya no querría continuar con la pelea. No considero la posibilidad de retirarme del boxeo si lo hiciera, pero me sentiría muy mal si sucediera. Todo eso es porque somos amigas, por eso es que contigo seré más cuidadosa de lo que jamás fui antes.

Amy le sonrió y le puso las manos en los hombros.

\- Gracias. Y descuida, Blaze, anticipadamente sabía que jamás me golpearías con el mismo salvajismo que las otras boxeadoras usan siempre. Y te comparto todo eso. Solamente te voy a golpear en las sienes y siempre mantendré mis manos alejadas de tu estómago y del resto de tu cara.

Blaze volvió a sonreírle.

\- Gracias.

Las dos se abrazaron.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del golpe inicial?.

\- Sí, que yo soy la que te golpeará primero.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que yo te dé el primer puñetazo?.

\- Sí, y no pienso cambiar de idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Los últimos minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de la pelea. Antes de que llegaran al Spectrum de Philadelphia, ya había reporteros transmitiendo mientras esperaban su llegada, puesto que la transmisión televisiva había comenzado.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a presenciar esta pelea que será memorable, tanto para los admiradores de Amy Rose como para los de Blaze La Gata. Estamos aguardando por esta pelea que se desarrollará en el Spectrum de Philadelphia. Soy el relator Irwin Dawson y a mi lado está mi buen amigo y compañero, el comentarista Matthew Hamilton.

\- Buenas noches, señoras y señores, también les doy la bienvenida, tanto a los admiradores en el Spectrum como a los que verán la pelea desde su casa. Quiero decirles que como ya todos saben, esta pelea no es una en la que el título de campeona de Amy Rose esté en juego, solamente es una pelea en la que veremos a las boxeadoras mostrar su fortaleza y así ver quién ganará, así que aunque ella perdiera, seguirá siendo la campeona hasta que tenga una pelea en la que deba ganar para conservarlo.

\- Matthew, ¿estás enterado de que nadie ha hecho ninguna especulación sobre cuál de ellas ganará ni de qué forma o en qué ronda?.

\- Sí, claro que estoy enterado, y todo el mundo ha dicho que es porque las boxeadoras les pidieron a sus admiradores que no especularan nada sobre ninguna. Para serte sincero, Irwin, es la primera vez que presenciaré una pelea que nunca tuvo ninguna especulación en ningún momento y que fue porque las boxeadoras se lo pidieron a sus respectivos admiradores.

\- También para mí es la primera vez. No estoy acostumbrado a presenciar una pelea que no haya tenido especulaciones previas, porque es cosa de todos los días que en el boxeo se inventen especulaciones sobre las rivales o sobre otras cosas relacionadas con las peleas.

Mientras, había reporteros transmitiendo desde fuera del spectrum antes de entrar.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde fuera del Spectrum de Philadelphia, donde se llevará a cabo una pelea entre las boxeadoras Amy Rose y Blaze La Gata...

\- Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde fuera del Spectrum, esperando la llegada de las boxeadoras Amy Rose y Blaze La Gata, que aún no llegan. Vamos a hablar un poco con algunos admiradores.

El reportero se acerca a un hombre.

\- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Veo que viene a ver la pelea. Quería preguntarle, ¿de quién de las dos es admirador usted?.

\- De Amy Rose.

\- ¿Cómo piensa usted que ella ganará y en qué ronda?.

\- No daré resultados inexistentes por adelantado.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Amy Rose pidió a sus admiradores que no dieran especulaciones a favor ni en contra de ninguna, así que acato lo que ella quiere.

\- Está bien.

El reportero se acerca a una pareja.

\- Buenas noches, señor y señora.

\- Buenas noches.

\- ¿Vienen para ver la pelea?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De quién son admiradores?.

\- Somos admiradores de Amy Rose.

\- ¿De qué forma gana Amy Rose?.

\- No voy a adelantarme a resultados inexistentes.

\- ¿Y usted, señor?.

\- No voy a inventar especulaciones.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Amy Rose lo pidió.

\- Ah, está bien.

La reportera hacía lo mismo.

\- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Buenas noches.

\- ¿Usted viene a ver la pelea?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De quién es admirador?.

\- De Blaze.

\- ¿De qué forma dice usted que gana Blaze?.

\- No voy a dar un resultado inexistente.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Blaze lo pidió.

\- Ah, está bien.

Un poco después, llegan los amigos.

\- Ya vemos que llegaron las boxeadoras y están bajando uno por uno. Me acercaré a ellos para hablar un poco. - dijo la reportera.

Y eso hizo.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas Amy y Blaze, y buenas noches a todos.

\- Buenas noches. - saludaron los diez unísonamente.

\- Sus admiradores esperan mucho de esta pelea, después de esperar por tres semanas para verlas combatir. ¿Tienen algo que decir sobre eso?.

\- Sí, que a mis admiradores les daré muy buenos recuerdos.

\- Lo mismo digo y haré yo.

La reportera se fija en Honey.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Honey.

\- Buenas noches.

\- ¿Cuánto ha entrenado Blaze para esta pelea?.

\- Bastante desde el día que se decidió esta pelea.

\- ¿De qué forma dice usted que terminará la pelea y quién ganará?.

\- En mi caso, la pregunta correcta es si doy resultados inexistentes por adelantado.

\- Bueno. ¿Usted da resultados inexistentes por adelantado sobre quién de ellas ganará?.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- No tengo esa costumbre y no me gusta.

La reportera se fija en los demás.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes da algún resultado sobre quién de ellas ganará?.

\- No. - dijeron todos.

\- Bueno.

\- Con su permiso, debemos entrar. - dijo Honey.

La reportera les asiente con la cabeza y todos entran por donde deben hasta sus respectivos camerinos.

\- Matthew, nos informan que las boxeadoras acaban de entrar a sus camerinos.

\- Es la información que nos llega. Quedan muy pocos momentos para que vengan al cuadrilátero.

En todo silencio, Amy y Blaze se ponen sus ropajes, luego Sonic y Silver les ponen sus batas a sus novias, luego las vendas y finalmente los guantes.

\- ¿Estás lista?. - les preguntaron ellos.

\- Lista. - dijeron ellas.

\- Andando.

Con toda calma, los cuatro de ambos grupos salen de los camerinos.

\- Ya vienen, ya podemos ver a Amy Rose. - dijo el relator.

\- Y del otro lado viene Blaze.

El público entero comienza a ovacionarlas.

\- El público entero está ovacionándolas. Míralas, Irwin, están sonriendo.

\- Y son acompañadas por sus entrenadores, sus representantes y sus publicistas. Son las primeras boxeadoras que veo ser acompañadas por ellos en lugar de ser acompañadas sólo por sus entrenadores. Amy Rose está saludando a su público.

\- Lo mismo hace Blaze, ella saluda a sus admiradores.

\- Amy y Blaze ya suben al cuadrilátero.

Ambas amigas se abrazan sin perder la sonrisa, los demás se dan la mano también y cada uno abraza a la otra.

\- Y aquí los acabamos de ver dándose la mano y cada uno abrazando a los otros. Esto sí es amistad. - dijo el relator.

Los cuatro chicos les dan un último beso a sus respectivas novias.

\- Y esto es amor. - dijo el comentarista.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic y Silver les quitan las batas y el anunciador sube al cuadrilátero.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, buenas noches y bienvenidos al Spectrum de Philadelphia!. ¡Ésta es la pelea principal de esta noche!. ¡Diez rondas por la pelea femenina más esperada de todas!. ¡En la esquina roja, una favorita del país y el extranjero, una invicta en todo conocimiento de la palabra, y una de las mejores personas que podemos conocer, con ustedes, la única y sensacional, Amyyyy Roooose!.

El público de Amy le aplaude y ovaciona.

\- ¡Y en la esquina violeta, una peleadora que no necesita presentación en ninguna parte del mundo civilizado, otra invicta que ya todos conocen muy bien, una peleadora conocida en todos lados, la única y magnífica, Blaaaaze La Gataaaa!.

El público de Blaze le aplaude y ovaciona, ambas saludan a todos lados y la árbitro sube al cuadrilátero.

\- ¡Buena suerte a ambas, Amy y Blaze, éstas son las instrucciones por parte de la árbitro, Tikal La Equidna!.

La árbitro las llama y ambas se paran frente a frente sonriendo.

\- Bien, chicas, les voy a dar las instrucciones y espero que obedezcan. Nada de golpes al pecho, a la nuca, de conejo, patadas ni cabezazos. En caso de que una caiga, la otra se irá a su respectiva esquina y se quedará ahí hasta que le diga que puede salir. Ya pueden volver a sus esquinas.

\- Buena suerte, mi dulce amiga. - le dijo Blaze.

\- Igualmente para ti, amiga de toda la vida.

Los otros se dan la mano también y vuelven a sus esquinas.

\- ¿Te digo algo, Irwin?, nunca había visto tanta amistad por parte de nadie en una pelea.

\- Estoy seguro de que será una razón más por la que los admiradores recordarán esta noche.

Ya que se trata de una pelea entre amigas, por esta primera y única vez, sólo les ponen los protectores y no les dan ninguna instrucción.

\- Las boxeadoras esperan al momento exacto para empezar a pelear. - dijo el relator.


	13. Chapter 13

Suena la campana y la pelea comienza. Se acercan hasta el centro del cuadrilátero y Blaze comienza a darle golpes de derecha a Amy. Se van moviendo a uno y otro lado mientras le da un golpe tras otro con la derecha, pero ahora la golpea con la izquierda. Sigue golpeándola repetidas veces sin parar, pero ahora, Amy comienza a darle un puñetazo tras otro con ambos puños. La sigue golpeando con ambos puños, hasta ahora no le ha tocado los ojos ni el estómago, solamente las sienes, pero ahora la golpea sólo con la derecha, está usando la derecha, la sigue golpeando, la golpea y golpea, hasta que Blaze se cae.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4...

Blaze se levanta y se reincorpora rápidamente. Se devuelve hacia su amiga y continúa golpeándola con la izquierda. Le da continuos golpes hasta que Amy contraataca. La golpea una y otra vez, pero Blaze empieza a golpearla de nuevo. Le da cuatro golpes más, pero la campana suena, concluyendo la primera ronda. Las dos se abrazan con sonrisas en sus caras y se devuelven a sus esquinas. Sus novios les quitan los protectores, les dan agua para beber, les ponen nuevamente los protectores hasta que pasa el minuto y la campana vuelve a sonar, iniciando la segunda ronda. Se acercan una a otra, chocan suavemente los puños y se ponen en guardia. Blaze le da un derechazo, le da otro más y luego le da seguidamente uno tras otro. Sigue golpeándola, hasta que Amy comienza a esquivar. Retrocede hasta una esquina y repetidamente se agacha, luego sale de la esquina y elude los golpes mandando su cuerpo para atrás. Dura así unos pocos segundos hasta que comienza a golpearla, la golpea hasta que Blaze se agacha una y otra vez para luego comenzar a golpearla. La golpea seguidamente, hasta que con un agache más, Amy comienza a golpearla, la golpea varias veces, hasta que deja de hacerlo y se prepara para comenzar de nuevo, pero la campana suena antes, así que se van a sus esquinas. Pasa el minuto y llega la tercera ronda. Amy comienza a golpearla y poco a poco comienza a perder fuerzas. La golpea repetidas veces, pero al momento de intentar otro golpe, Blaze lo elude y comienza a golpearla. Mientras la golpea, también comienza a sentir que pierde fuerzas, pero mantiene la velocidad. Las dos van al centro del cuadrilátero y Blaze sigue golpeándola, hasta que logra derribarla.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Amy se reincorpora y Blaze continúa con los golpes, hasta que después de varios segundos, la ronda termina.

\- ¿Estás cansada?. - le preguntó Blaze.

\- Un poco, ¿y tú?.

\- También, pero voy a seguir hasta no poder seguir.

\- Igual yo. Te quiero, amiga.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, mi hermosa amiga. - le dijo Blaze por última vez.

Por un segundo, las amigas se abrazan sin dejar de sonreír y vuelven a sus esquinas. Durante cada ronda, una golpeaba a la otra y la otra esquivaba cuando podía. Cada vez tenían menos fuerza, pero lograron seguir. Ahora estaban en la novena ronda. Blaze le da un izquierdazo tras otro y Amy no encontraba la oportunidad de esquivar. Ella se mueve a la derecha y por poco cae, pero se incorpora. Su amiga le da un derechazo, le da otro más, y sigue con los izquierdazos. Después le da un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo, y con otro derechazo más, Amy es derribada delante de Sonic.

\- ¡Intenta levantarte, Amy, inténtalo!.

Amy lo intenta, pero con mucha dificultad, mientras Blaze se mantiene alejada y sólo la mira.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

Se logra incorporar justo a tiempo. La árbitro se va a un lado y Blaze viene de nuevo. Le da un izquierdazo a Amy, pero al intentar darle un derechazo, Amy se agacha y logra darle cuatro izquierdazos hasta que suena la campana. Las dos se tambalean, pero logran mantenerse paradas. Silver lleva a Blaze a su esquina, él y Sonic les quitan los protectores, les dan agua y les mojan la cabeza.

\- Blaze, ¿quieres que suspenda la pelea?. - le preguntó Silver.

\- No, quiero seguir hasta que una derribe a la otra o hasta que acabe la ronda.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué ronda viene?. - le preguntó Amy a Sonic.

\- La décima, una ronda más. ¿Quieres que suspenda la pelea?.

\- No, quiero seguir hasta que ella o yo caigamos o hasta que termine todo.

\- De acuerdo.


	14. Chapter 14

Les ponen sus protectores y la campana suena para dar inicio a la última ronda. Avanzan una hacia otra en el centro y chocan suavemente los guantes.

\- Buena suerte. - le deseó Blaze.

\- Igualmente. - le correspondió Amy.

Se ponen en guardia y Blaze le da puñetazos con ambos puños, golpes que debido a la falta de fuerza generada por el cansancio, ya tienen menos fuerza para lograr un nocaut. La sigue golpeando, pero luego Amy contraataca por unos segundos con ambos puños, hasta que su amiga empieza a golpearla de nuevo. Se golpean una tras otra durante algunos segundos. El cansancio les impide mantenerse completamente firmes al golpear. Ambas se encuentran cerca de una de las esquinas. Ahora, mientras los admiradores de Amy vitorean su nombre, ella le da izquierdazos a su amiga, y finalmente, los vitoreos terminan cuando uno de los izquierdazos la derriba, pero accidentalmente y a causa de la falta de firmeza por el cansancio, Amy pierde el equilibrio, cayendo ambas al mismo lado y al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡1!.

Con el poco esfuerzo que pueden hacer, las amigas intentan levantarse agarrándose de las cuerdas.

\- ¡2!.

Blaze se empieza a levantar un poco más rápido.

\- ¡3!.

Así parece que Blaze podrá levantarse y ganar.

\- ¡4!.

\- ¡Levántate, levántate!. - le gritaba Silver a su novia.

\- ¡Levántate, Amy, apúrate!. - le gritaba Sonic a la suya.

\- ¡5!.

Ambos y todo el público se desesperan al ver que ellas todavía no se levantan completamente.

\- ¡6!.

Blaze está más cerca de levantarse.

\- ¡7!.

\- ¡Levántate!. - le gritó Shadow a Amy.

Parece que Blaze ganará.

\- ¡8!.

Amy lo sigue intentando y Blaze tomó la última cuerda.

\- ¡9!.

Finalmente y ya sin poder resistir más, Blaze cae.

\- ¡Nooo!. - gritó Silver viendo a su novia caer.

Y Amy se levanta justo a tiempo.

\- ¡10!. ¡Fuera!.

Los nervios se convierten en alegría para Sonic, Shadow y María, quienes suben al cuadrilátero a abrazarse con Amy. El anunciador y muchos fotógrafos suben también, mientras Silver levanta a Blaze y van con los otros.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, en una pelea nunca vista, ganada esta noche por nocaut, la nueva ganadora de todos los tiempos!. ¡Amyyy Roooooose!.

Blaze alza la mano derecha de Amy por un segundo y el anunciador pone el micrófono delante de Amy para que hable.

\- Gracias a todos. Le agradezco a mi amiga Blaze por haber peleado conmigo. Le agradezco a mi novio y entrenador, Sonic, por haberme entrenado.

\- ¡TE QUEREMOS, AMY!. - le gritó un admirador que fue oído por todo el estadio.

\- Yo también los quiero.

Su público grita de alegría.

\- Les agradezco a los admiradores de Blaze y a los míos por venir a vernos. Y sólo quiero decirle una cosa más a mi novio.

Todos se preparan para escuchar.

\- ¡TE AMO, SONIC!.

Su público grita de alegría nuevamente. Ahora, Sonic y Amy se abrazan, cierran los ojos y se besan en la boca durante largos segundos. Ambas se recuperaron en una semana y jamás volvieron a pelear entre ellas. Durante todos sus años como boxeadoras, Amy jamás perdió ninguna pelea y Blaze jamás perdió otra vez. Y así, chicos y chicas siguieron siendo amigos y novios, su amistad y amor siempre vivieron inmortalmente y tanto amor como amistad, armonía pacífica y toda la hermosura y felicidad totalmente perfectas reinaron en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
